No Other Place
VIDEO: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwzFLURimtE '''SONGTEXT: Oh! Shake it, baby! Funny Man! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Los Angeles! Undead, let's go! 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho There's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho Who dat, who dat, knockin' on the window? It's Funny, JDog, smokin' up the endo Windows down, you know the system's bangin' Hollywood Undead, I ain't playin' Cruisin' downtown with the bottle beside me Lookin' so fly I got bitches behind me Yo I'm in the studio makin' something to dance too Cause these bitches wanna hear something they can shake their ass to We up in LA represent Hollywood West side 'till I die, muthaf**ka what's good? So what's good with that, when this song's a rap Deuce in the studio, got bitches in the back Smoked out, backseat, dippin' in the taxi So what'cha gonna do when I knock you out foo? Keep it the same, you know Undead is the name Say what you say, it's okay, we ain't never gonna change 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho There's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho Everybody in the club shake it up! LA let me see you shake it up! Hollywood let me see you shake it up! Everybody shake it up, come one, shake it baby! I ain't f**kin' around 'cause King Kong is down Crystal, shake it up, we all ova this town So let's cruise to the Boulevard into the Beauty Bar Let me see you work that ass, come on and shake it fast Two whiskey hits, JDogs giving shots in the back So where my boys at? There goes Johnny 3 cruisin' in the Cadillac '63 no dubs and that's a fact! When you see me on the scene; black shirt, black jeans, tattoos, white shoes Runnin' 30 deep foo! In the city of LA where it's just another day Shooting craps with the Phantom Dude thinks he's getting paid! We ain't here to front, we ain't here to beef We're just here to get you out of yo muthaf**kin' seat And you don't really wanna step to this Funny Man, Undead, and we rock it like what? 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho There's no other place that I'd rather be than Los Angeles Come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink; I wanna see you hit the flo' You've got a fatass, but you shake it like ain't a ho HAHA! Oh shit! What's really goin' on baby? What's happenin' bad boy, you know who this is! It's the Funny Man AKA King Kong! Oh, yo Dave! Dickey Dave! F**k you, bitch! You got yo face pimped! Holla! Oh wait, gotta go! Charlie's hittin' me up! Peace, bitch! Swan Songs Kategorie:Songtexte